


Space Lullaby

by djarinscyare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Soft Din Djarin, gender neutral reader, he is so sweet istg, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: The kid reached one tiny hand up to the beskar helmet, pushing at it with a curious coo. Din pulled off his helmet and sat it to the side, holding the kid up so they were face to face. "What do you want, ad'ika?" Little green hands slapped down on Din's head, playing him like a drum and giggling. "Ow," Din mumbled, "you need to calm down, buddy. It's bedtime."You chuckled at that, "the instant I take him out of this cockpit, he'll start wailing again. He's attached to you, Din.""Why don't you just leave him up here? His pram is in the corner, he'll sleep just fine in there. That way you can get some good sleep, without having to worry about him." He bounced the kid gently on his knee, "maybe you can rock him to sleep? He's getting tired."
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Space Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i posted this like a month ago on tumblr and never got around to uploading it here oops :/
> 
> no spoilers, set between s1 and s2 :) gender neutral reader

The kid had been crying for what felt like hours now. He was refusing to fall asleep while Din was still awake, but the little womp rat had been up for far longer than he could handle. You sighed, knowing the only thing he wanted to see right now is his father. "Alright you little monster," you murmured, struggling to climb the ladder up to the cockpit with one hand. "You got what you want, you can stop crying now."

His wails subsided as you entered the cockpit, and you heard Din chuckle. "He really does like you, I swear," he said, turning the chair around to face you and holding out his arms. The kid wiggled around in anticipation until he was handed off, cooing softly once he was with Din.

"Oh, you little  _ traitor," _ you huffed, collapsing into the other chair. You slumped down and blew a strand of hair out of your eyes, watching as that little green bastard sat happily in Din's lap playing with the silver knob he loved so much. "Are you sure he likes me?" you asked softly.

Din's visor tilted towards you. "I'm sure." His voice was so steady and unwavering, you knew he truly believed what he was saying. "Do you remember the first time you held him? How he went to sleep almost instantly in your arms?"

You hadn't remembered. It was a few days ago, when Din came to pick you up from Tatooine. You had been working as a teacher at a small desert school there while Din figured out what to do with this kid. You hated being away from him, but you understood where he was coming from. He cared for you, and he couldn't have Gideon using you as leverage to get to him and the kid.

"I had forgotten that," you mused.

"Ah, but I hadn't," you could almost hear his playful smirk, _ "mando'ad draar digu, cyare." _

_ A Mandalorian never forgets. _

The kid reached one tiny hand up to the beskar helmet, pushing at it with a curious coo. Din pulled off his helmet and sat it to the side, holding the kid up so they were face to face. "What do you want, _ ad'ika?" _ Little green hands slapped down on Din's head, playing him like a drum and giggling. "Ow," Din mumbled, "you need to calm down, buddy. It's bedtime."

You chuckled at that, "the instant I take him out of this cockpit, he'll start wailing again. He's attached to you, Din."

"Why don't you just leave him up here? His pram is in the corner, he'll sleep just fine in there. That way you can get some good sleep, without having to worry about him." He bounced the kid gently on his knee, "maybe you can rock him to sleep? He's getting tired."

"I don't know, Din, he wants you-" But Din was already handing the kid over. You took him in your arms, rocking him nervously.

"He can smell your fear," Din joked, and you smacked his arm lightly. "Just sing to him or something, he'll go right to sleep." He turned the chair back around to face the windshield and started messing with the switches and levers on the dash, his way of telling you to get to it.

The kid started to nestle into your chest, cooing just loud enough for you to hear. He  _ was _ getting sleepy, finally. You began to rock him to a more steady beat, singing a song your mother had once sung to you.

_ "Darkness falls, a favorite blanket that surrounds us all / A quiet ending to a busy day / Of noise and troubles we have put to sleep / You and I."  _ It worked like a charm. By the third verse he was letting out the most adorable little snoring sounds, and you went ahead and skipped to the ending of the song.  _ "Far away, I'm here beside you darling come what may / now that the night is crawling off to bed, lay down upon your pillow / Pretty head, to sleep, to sleep."  _

You whispered the last words as you laid him down in his pram, tucking the little blanket around him,  _ "Lay down, down to sleep / To sleep." _

"He likes you."

You turned to see Din smiling at you, his deep brown eyes softer than normal. He held out his hand and when you took it he yanked you down into his lap. He buried his face in the space where your shoulder met your neck and inhaled deeply. There was something in the way you rocked that kid to sleep that made his heart swell up in his chest, almost enough to burst. His lips brushed your bare skin, moustache scratching against you as he trailed sweet kisses on whatever skin he could reach.

"Hi," you whispered.

"Hi honey," came his muffled reply, face still buried in your neck.

You brought one hand up to pull his face away from your skin just a little, guiding his lips to yours. You shared soft, lazy kisses, eyes closed and hands resting against each other. Not pulling or moving around, just  _ holding. _ There was a stillness to it, in the utter silence of hyperspace there was nothing but you and Din and the brilliant streaks of light illuminating the cockpit. There was reverence in the way he held you, like he had been away from you for too long and now that he had you he was rededicating himself to appreciating you, all of you.

His fingers found the hem of your shirt, ducking under and tracing all the lines of you. Your spine, your ribs, your shoulder blades, everything. 

You hummed, "Din, sweetheart, you're gonna pull off my shirt if you keep at it," you warned softly.

"Mm, sorry." He pushed gently against your lips and moved his hand down from where it had been stroking between your shoulder blades. His large palm pressed flat against you, fingers splaying out across the small of your back and pulling you closer. "I missed you," he murmured into your mouth, "Missed you so much."

You brought your hands up to cup his face, his skin delightfully warm under your fingertips. You trailed your lips away from his, first kissing the corner of his mouth, then up across his cheeks to kiss the crinkles at the corner of his eye. "I missed you too," you pressed your forehead against his, feeling both his arms tighten around your middle.

When he pulled away he leaned up to press his lips firmly against your forehead, then moved down to press a light kiss to your nose. A giggle bubbled up from deep in your chest. "You're too cute," you whispered, and he blushed.

"Shh, no more talking." He kissed your nose again, lips warm like afternoon sunlight. "Just let me kiss you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, maybe spare a kudo/comment if you liked it?? either way, i hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@galaxysgal](https://galaxysgal.tumblr.com/) (my writing blog) or [@djarinscyare](https://djarinscyare.tumblr.com/) (my main) :))


End file.
